


L'adaptation

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But we love her, Lydia's sassy bitch, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Make sure you have read "Le Familier" first, Peter and Derek and Lydia make fun of Stiles, Same as the first one, second part
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maintenant qu'il a son Familier, le jeune Sorcier Stiles Stilinski doit l'aider à s'adapter. A moins que...<br/> Qui à le plus besoin d'adaptation, à votre avis ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'adaptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecrasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/gifts).



> Désoléééééééééééeeee ! J'avais oublié que je devais poster sur AO3 aussi ^^" Je suis plus familière avec FF AO3 est super, très précis, mais justement ça me prend un temps fou si je veux tout bien faire - voyez les tags ? J'ai pas tout bien fait XD  
> Merci à Bruniblondi pour la bêta :coeur:

** L’adaptation **

\- Quelle sorte de magie est-ce là ? Demande Derek en pointant l’objet qui lui fait face et qui semble s’animer de son propre chef.

\- C’est une télé, Derek, une télévision. Ce n’est pas de la magie mais de la technologie, et je n’ai vraiment pas les compétences pour t’expliquer comment ça fonctionne, répond patiemment Stiles, assis en tailleur sur son lit, observant le loup observer la chambre. Elle permet de regarder des films, des séries… Des images qui bougent et qui parlent…

Il est quand même vachement étonné que son Familier soit si déphasé. Peter, le Familier de Lydia, n’a jamais eu tant de difficulté à s’adapter, c’est vraiment étrange. Enfin, il trouve ça très étrange jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive le sourire que le loup a et qui se reflète dans le miroir sur le côté.

\- Attends. Attends ! S’exclame-t-il en se relevant pour aller se planter devant le brun. Tu serais pas en train de te foutre royalement de ma gueule là ?

Derek étouffe un rire avant d’afficher un faux air contrit.

\- Je plaide coupable. Mais pour ma défense, c’est toi qui as dit qu’on était sur un pied d’égalité, et je sais que tu aimes les blagues, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Stiles ouvre la bouche, la referme, et la rouvre.

\- Ta blague, elle est nulle ! Rétorque-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Comment veux-tu qu’on y arrive si en plus, tu te fous de moi, hein ? Je te signale que t’es censé apprendre à te comporter en société, parmi des humains qui ne savent rien sur le Surnaturel, et avec qui tu vas devoir interagir ! Si tu commences à les appeler « Amis de mon Maître » ou « Connaissance de mon Maître », on est pas sorti de l’auberge !

\- On est pas dans une auberge, mais chez ton père, fait justement remarquer le brun avec sérieux.

\- Tu vois ?! C’est de ça que je parle, il ne faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre, Derek. Je vais te faire une liste d’expressions qu’on utilise et qui veulent dire quelque chose d’autre. Par exemple : « on est pas sorti de l’auberge » ça signifie qu’on est loin de réussir à régler le problème.

Le loup hausse les épaules.

\- Vos conversations sont trop compliquées. Pourquoi vous vous embarrassez de tant de codes ? Pourquoi ne pas dire simplement les choses ?

\- Parce que… Parce que…

Stiles se retrouve incapable de répondre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ils doivent passer pas des chemins tortueux pour dire ce qu’ils ont au dire au risque que ça soit mal compris. Il soupire longuement en retournant s’allonger sur son lit.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c’est comme ça, je n’y peux rien. Tu sais quoi ? Pour le moment, tu éviteras de parler, d’accord ? Ce n’est pas que je ne t’aime pas, mais moins les gens se poseront de questions, et mieux ça sera. Prends le temps d’écouter la façon dont on communique, apprend, et on avisera ensuite, d’accord ?

Derek fronce les sourcils, mais hoche la tête. Il n’est pas offensé, il comprend parfaitement le raisonnement de son Sorcier, et il se pliera à son bon vouloir.

\- Pour le reste du monde humain, tu es mon cousin Miguel qui vient du Mexique. Si on te pose des questions sur ce pays, tu n’as qu’à dire que tu ne veux pas en parler, que c’est derrière toi. Les gens sont généralement assez bien élevés pour ne pas continuer à te poser des questions là-dessus. Pareil pour ta famille, hormis si c’est des questions sur mon père ou moi, tu peux y répondre comme tu veux.

Ils restent en silence pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquels le loup arpente la chambre, reniflant, touchant, cherchant. Il observe les goûts de son Sorcier, couleurs, musiques, jeux, et se demande ce qu’il pourrait faire pour l’aider. Il sent la fatigue émotionnelle de son Maître et ça le fait se sentir mal, il n’aime pas ça. Alors il s’approche du jeune homme et se couche à côté de lui, la tête sur son torse.

\- Euh… Derek ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demande le Sorcier, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait d’avoir un homme qui donne l’air d’avoir une vingtaine d’années posé sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, alors je te réconforte, répond simplement le loup.

Stiles passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, inspirant profondément.

\- C’est très gentil, Derek, mais… Comment dire ? Ce genre de geste, entre deux personnes de nos âges, peuvent être interprétés différemment. Tu sais, quand un homme en enlace un autre sur un lit, ça implique qu’ils ont une relation, tente-t-il de lui expliquer.

\- On a une relation. Je suis ton Familier et tu es mon Maître.

\- Certes. Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’ils ont une relation amoureuse, ils s’aiment, ils… S’accouplent quoi, continue-t-il, n’en revenant pas d’avoir utilisé un mot pareil.

\- C’est stupide. Nous n’avons pas une telle relation, et si je veux me coller à toi pour que tu ailles mieux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Le jeune Sorcier soupire, mais ne proteste pas. Après tout, personne ne les voit, les seules personnes susceptibles de les surprendre seraient son père ou Lydia, et tous deux savent à quoi s’en tenir, alors il n’y voit pas d’inconvénient. D’autant plus que la présence de son Familier à ses côtés apaise son angoisse. Décidant donc de ne pas repousser le réconfort que lui offre son Familier, il pose sa main sur sa tête en fermant les yeux.

Une pensée le traverse et il se demande pourquoi il n’y a pas pensé plus tôt.

\- Tu sais quoi Derek ? Je me fiche de comment tu te comportes en société, tant que tu ne fais rien qui puisse exposer le secret des Sorciers et autres créatures surnaturelles, alors moi ça me va. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me préoccuperai du qu’en dira-t-on. Ça va nous enlever une préoccupation.

Ils restent ainsi pendant longtemps, peut-être Stiles s’est-il même assoupi un instant. Il est juste tellement bien… Ça ne lui est pas arrivé depuis la mort de sa mère, Claudia. Elle était une Sorcière aussi, mais en se battant contre des _Mando Animus_ (littéralement, Mangeur d’Âme), elle avait succombé, son Familier avec elle. Il soupira, sa mère lui manquait cruellement, depuis deux ans, et il n’avait pas dormi une seule fois d’un sommeil réparateur depuis. Ni même été détendu. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Stiles ne savait pas qu’avoir un Familier pouvait être si réconfortant, comme s’il avait marché toute sa vie et qu’il trouvait un rocher contre lequel s’appuyer pour se reposer. C’est incroyablement soulageant.

\- C’est à ça que je sers, s’élève la voix basse de Derek, toujours allongé sur lui, mais cette fois, bien plus proche (il lui grimpe presque dessus).

\- Hein ? Fait brillamment le Sorcier.

\- Je suis là pour que tu te reposes, clarifie le loup. C’est à ça que je sers. Je suis ton support. La vie d’un Sorcier est bien plus dure que ce que tu crois, tu n’as encore rien vu, et moi, je suis là pour t’aider à supporter tout ce à quoi tu es destiné.

\- Ça fait très Harry Potter ton truc, là. Mais ç’a l’air cool, que tu sois là, je veux dire. On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve…

Derek ne répond rien ; il a les yeux fermés et écoute les battements réguliers du cœur de son Sorcier. Il se sent déjà très attaché à son Maître, et il fera tout pour qu’il aille bien.

\- Ça, j’en doute pas, murmure Stiles avant d’ouvrir grand les yeux. Wow, ça s’est étrange. J’entends tes pensées. Enfin non, j’entends pas tes pensées, c’est pas vraiment des mots, mais je _sais_ ce que tu penses… C’est étrange. C’est trop, trop, étrange.

\- C’est normal, on est lié. Bientôt, je ressentirai ce que tu ressentiras, quand c’est une émotion forte, comme la peur, ou la douleur. Ça me permettra de savoir si tu es en danger ou non.

\- Bien pensé, commente le jeune homme. Ça va sûrement se révéler très utile comme faculté, ça.

Ils n’ont pas le temps de continuer leur discussion que la porte de la chambre s’ouvre à la volée avec fracas. Ils redressent d’un même mouvement, Derek grondant à l’intrusion, montrant les crocs – qu’il n’a pas, monsieur est toujours humain. Un « aaawww » résonne dans la pièce.

\- N’est-ce pas adorable ? Minaude Lydia sans faire attention au Familier de Stiles. Ils se font des câlins…

\- De un, Lydia, je t’emmerde cordialement. De deux, qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? T’as pas un magasin de fringues à dévaliser ? Et de trois, ma porte, merde !

La belle rousse pousse un soupir dramatique en entrant, suivie par Peter sous sa forme humaine. C’est un homme d’une trentaine d’années, peut-être moins, châtain très foncé, des yeux d’un bleu glacial, un visage inspirant le respect et la crainte. Homme qui se fige en fixant le brun.

\- Stiles, ingrat meilleur ami, tu ne m’as toujours pas présentée à ton Familier, qui, je dois le dire, est une véritable bombe. Tu l’as trouvé où ? Dans un magazine ?

\- Derek ? Souffle Peter en faisant un pas de plus, ne pouvant détourner le regard de l’autre Familier.

\- Peter ? C’est… C’est toi ? Murmure le brun en se levant, toute attitude agressive oubliée.

Ils s’approchent l’un de l’autre avant de s’enlacer avec force, comme s’ils essayaient de se convaincre que l’autre est bien là, devant eux, en chair et en os.

\- Je suis largué, lâche Stiles en observant les deux hommes.

\- J’en sais pas plus que toi, pour le coup, rétorque la blonde vénitienne, en fixant elle aussi les deux Familier s’enlacer.

Il faut plusieurs minutes à Derek et Peter pour se séparer, les yeux brillants, un sourire illuminant leurs traits.

\- Derek est en quelque sorte mon neveu, explique le Familier de Lydia. Il fait partie de la portée de ma sœur. Quand Talia a été appelée, je me suis occupé de lui et de ses sœurs. Et puis j’ai été appelé, et je pensais ne jamais le revoir.

Et si sa voix tremble un peu, personne ne le lui fait remarquer, Stiles et Lydia ont un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de leurs visages tant la nouvelle les ravit.

\- C’est totalement trop génial pour qu’on ne fête pas ça. Allez, hop, tout le monde en voiture, direction le centre-ville, on va se manger une glace ! Annonce la Sorcière sans laisser la possibilité à aucun des garçons de protester.

Tous les quatre montent dans la voiture de Peter, une Clio d’un magnifique…Jaune moutarde. Stiles a l’habitude, lui, mais pas Derek, et lorsque celui-ci aperçoit la couleur de l’auto, il émet un bruit entre le dégoût et la consternation, ce qui donne un son assez spécial. Stiles lui adresse un regard qui dit clairement « Ouais, à qui le dis-tu… » alors qu’ils montent tous dans le véhicule.

Ils arrivent à _Ben &Jerry’s_ et s’installent à une table, sous le bavardage joyeux de la belle rousse qui posent une tonne de question à son Familier sur sa famille. Peter répond de bonne grâce à l’avalanche de palabres, répondant pour son neveu puisque celui-ci a encore du mal à comprendre le concept de famille. Chez les Familiers, c’est plus un concept de clan, c’est-à-dire qu’ils vivent regroupés en fonction de leur « race », du moins c’est comme cela que le loup aux yeux bleus le définie. Il y a plusieurs races de Familiers ; il y a les loups, les plus nombreux, mais également des coyotes, des faucons, des hiboux, des ours, ou bien des renards. Les Familiers sont attribués aux Sorciers en fonction de leurs capacités et de leur personnalité. Jackson a hérité de l’ours parce qu’il a une forte confiance en lui, a des caractéristiques de leader, et également des blessures psychiques à guérir. Lydia et Stiles ont un loup car celui-ci symbolise l’intelligence vive et le manque de confiance à l’égard des autres (pour Lydia) ou de soi-même (pour Stiles) agrémenté d’un goût prononcé pour la liberté (aucun des deux n’aiment subir une autorité).

Fascinés par la hiérarchie de cette autre dimension qu’est celle des Familiers, Stiles et Lydia écoutent d’une oreille attentive ce que Peter, et parfois avec un commentaire de Derek, raconte. Lydia n’avait jamais posé de questions sur le sujet à Peter, trop concentrée sur leur avancée ensemble et sur leur futur. Elle n’avait jamais pensé à la vie de son Familier, avant. C’est donc l’occasion d’en apprendre un peu plus sur cette dimension si mystérieuse.

Au bout d’une heure, deux glaces et trois verres d’eau, Stiles se lève et annonce avec une classe évidente :

\- Faut que j’aille pisser !

Derek se lève et fait un pas pour le suivre.

\- Wow, Derek, t’es pas obligé de me suivre, je vais pas à Atlantic City, l’arrête le jeune Sorcier.

Lydia se met à pouffer de rire, l’œil malicieux. Ça ne dit rien qui vaille à Stiles.

\- Arrête de te marrer comme une baleine et dis-moi ce qu’il se passe ! S’inquiète-t-il.

\- La première semaine où j’ai cohabité avec Peter, il a fallu que je bataille pendant une heure pour qu’il attende _devant_ la porte de la cabine. Derek ne va pas te lâcher d’une semelle, et certainement pas pour aller au toilette. Et de même pour prendre une douche. Bonne chance, sourit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais j’ai jamais entendu parler de ça moi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, Lydia Martin, comment tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille ?! S’offusque-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Il fallait bien que je m’amuse, non ? J’ai attendu ce jour pendant presque quatre ans, ne me gâche pas mon plaisir !

\- Je te hais, Lydia, je te hais profondément ! Lui lance-t-il avec théâtralité.

Avec un soupir résigné, il se dirige vers les toilettes, un grand brun sur les talons, qui n’a pas décoché un mot, mais qui a une présence assez imposante, comme une statue. De presque deux mètres. Non, Stiles n’exagère même pas…

Alors qu’il entre dans les toilettes pour hommes, qui sont heureusement vides, il se tourne vers son Familier.

\- Autant que ton « stalkage » serve à quelque chose, on va se soulager en même temps, ça évitera d’y retourner, annonce-t-il.

Il se rend compte du double sens de cette phrase alors que Derek le fixe. Il rougit furieusement, commence à bafouiller avec confusion, avant de se rappeler que, de toute façon, le loup n’a probablement pas compris le deuxième sens. Il se passe une main sur le visage, essayant de reprendre contenance, avant d’inspirer profondément.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Derek, c’est que tu ferais mieux de… De… D’uriner, lâche-t-il, ne sachant comment formuler la chose.

\- J’avais compris ce que tu attendais de moi, Stiles, lui fait aimablement remarquer le loup, après la bataille que vient de mener le Sorcier pour exprimer ses pensées.

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?! S’exclame Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras.

\- Non. J’avoue que je comprends Lydia, c’est très drôle de ne pas tout te dire, commente le brun en s’avançant jusqu’à l’un des urinoirs.

\- Très bien, d’accord, je vous hais tous les deux, réplique Stiles, vexé.

Il se place à l’un des urinoirs et fait son affaire, continuant résolument de bouder. Cependant, il ne peut s’empêcher de lorgner du côté de Derek, pour comparer. Pas qu’il soit complexé sur sa taille ou quoi que ce soit, hein, c’est juste pour, et bien, pour savoir. C’est qu’un rapide coup d’œil en plus, il fixe vite son regard sur le carrelage en face lui, ratant au passage le petit sourire amusé de Derek qui, bien sûr, n’a pas loupé le regard que son Maître a porté sur lui. D’autant plus qu’il entend presque littéralement ce qu’il pense.

Lorsqu’ils ont tous deux fini, c’est un Stiles tirant la tête et un Derek toujours aussi taciturne qui ressortent pour rejoindre Lydia et Peter. D’un coup d’œil, la rousse comprend immédiatement ce qu’il s’est passé. Enfin, plus ou moins.

\- Il t’a fait le coup du « je comprends pas comment ça marche » ? Non parce que moi, Peter m’a carrément demander de la lui tenir, lui lance-t-elle, dans l’espoir de le dérider.

Ce qui fonctionne très bien puisque Stiles écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il fixe ses iris noisettes presque disparues sous la dilatation de ses pupilles sur Peter avant de revenir sur Lydia, et de continuer ainsi pendant presque une minute.

\- Après que j’ai tenté de lui expliquer, tant bien que mal, comment se servir de son engin, il s’est mis à rire en me disant qu’il savait très bien comment faire, mais qu’il voulait juste voir comment je m’en sortirai sur le sujet, continue-t-elle en lançant un regard complice à son Familier.

Peter sourit au souvenir, toujours autant amusé par l’état de confusion dans laquelle la jeune fille avait été pour lui expliquer une fonction aussi basique qu’uriner.

\- C’est quoi, ça, un truc de Familier ? Mettre leur Sorcier dans l’embarras ? Grogne Stiles en posant sa tête sur ses deux mains, dans une attitude clairement boudeuse.

\- Non, c’est juste qu’on a beaucoup d’humour dans la famille, argue Peter avec un sourire. Allez, Stiles, ne soit pas si susceptible ! Mon neveu vient tout juste d’arriver ! Vois le bon côté de la chose, il s’est déjà bien assez adapté pour te faire une blague !

\- Ouais, bah je crois que c’est moi qui vais avoir besoin de m’adapter à lui, marmonne le jeune Sorcier, provoquant le rire de sa meilleure amie et de l’oncle de son Familier.

 


End file.
